This invention relates to a refrigeration system and more particularly to a refrigeration system adapted to receive an auxiliary water preheating apparatus.
Many products are available which may, during the warmer months, cool and dehumidify the home and, during the colder months, heat the home and additionally satisfy at least a portion of the hot water demands of the home. Some known prior art attempts have required that the refrigeration system be specifically designed and assembled to provide water preheating capabilities. In this instance, the water preheater is an integral part of the total system and is sold to include the water preheating portion as an integral part of the purchased product. Other prior art attempts require that extensive modifications be made to the standard refrigeration system to receive a water preheating apparatus. These modifications must be made at the time the system is installed. In the latter instance, the sealed unit must be opened and then recharged which requires the employment of knowledgeable service people and an extreme amount of care so as to not contaminate the system prior to resealing and recharging.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for conditioning an enclosure and heating water.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air conditioning unit which is adapted to selectively receive a water heating apparatus.